1. Field
The present invention relates to a shoe chassis. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shoe chassis having a board with an opening and a flexible membrane positioned within the opening to allow the heel to flex past or through the opening and compress a cushioning material positioned under the flexible membrane.
2. Related Art
Many shoes have evolved to the point where they are used for aesthetic purposes. However, in developing shoes for aesthetic purposes, designers have often neglected two aspects of the shoe, comfort and functionality. Thus, while a pair of shoes may look stylish, they can often be cumbersome and painful to walk, jog, or run in. Therefore, there is a need for a shoe that is comfortable and functional allowing a user to move with ease.